the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Winchester Family
The Winchester Family are Men of Letters and hunters. The Winchester bloodline goes back to their ancestors Cain and Abel. Mary Winchester comes from a family of hunters, while the Winchester line was traditionally Men of Letters. Sam and Dean Winchester were destined to be the vessels of Archangel Michael and Lucifer. Known Members * Dean Winchester - He is the eldest son of John and Mary, the older brother of Sam, and the older paternal half-brother of Adam. He is one of the three surviving members of the Winchester family. When he was young he was forced to grow up right away in order to take care of his little brother, Sam, which eventually became who he was in life. He was raised into hunting by his father, John. From birth, he was destined to be the vessel of the Archangel Michael but rejected this destiny and with his brother ended The Apocalypse. He was recently killed by the angel Metatron and resurrected as a Knight Of Hell. He has since been cured by his brother Sam. Dean made a deal with the alternate reality version of Michael to kill Lucifer, to which Michael backtracked on when the deed was completed and used Dean's body for his own advantages, but abandoned Dean for currently unknown reasons. * Sam Winchester - He is the youngest son of John and Mary. He is the younger brother of Dean and the older paternal half-brother of Adam. He is one of the three surviving members of the Winchester family. His father, John, hadn't brought him into hunting right away like his older brother, Dean. Instead, he had to find out who his family was the hard way and eventually was forced to go into "The Family Business". From birth, he was destined to be the vessel of the Archangel Lucifer but rejected this destiny and with his brother ended The Apocalypse. He had always been the odd one out but eventually accepted the fact that hunting was who he is. * John Winchester (deceased; soul exists in Heaven) - Head of the Winchester family. He was the husband of Mary. He had two sons with Mary, Dean, and Sam. As a child, his father wanted him to join the Men of Letters but disappeared before he had the chance. John had no knowledge of the supernatural world before his wife's murder, but he became a hunter to avenge Mary. Sometime after his wife's murder, he had another son out of wedlock, Adam. He traded his life along with the Colt so Azazel would heal and resurrect Dean after a fatal car crash. Later, he escaped Hell while the Devil's Gate was open and helped his sons to defeat Azazel. After that, he disappeared in a flash of light. In 2019, he was reunited with his sons and his wife briefly through time travel due to the Baozhu. After John's presence created an alternate timeline, he was returned to 2003 with no apparent memory of his trip to the future. Following Mary's second death, she and John were reunited in Heaven where they are confirmed to share a special Heaven where they are at peace together. * Mary Winchester (née Campbell) (deceased; soul exists in Heaven) - She is the wife of John and the mother of Dean and Sam. She is the matriarch of the Winchester family. She named her two sons after her deceased parents, Samuel and Deanna. Her parents raised her as a hunter, but she gave up hunting after both her parents were killed by Azazel. She was killed by Azazel when she went into Sam's room while Azazel was feeding Sam his blood. She never told John about the supernatural world or her former life as a hunter. Dean and Sam didn't learn about her hunter origins until Castiel sent Dean back in time. She was resurrected by The Darkness. She was trapped in Apocalypse World after being sent there with Lucifer but eventually returned to the main reality. Mary was eventually accidentally killed for a second time by Jack and was reunited with John in a shared Heaven. * Cain and Abel (both deceased) - It was revealed by the Archangel Michael that through the Winchester bloodline, Dean, Sam, Adam, Henry, and John are descendants of Cain and Abel, making John a vessel and Dean his true vessel.In the now-demonic Cain was killed by Dean. * Henry Winchester (deceased) - He was the father of John Winchester, the father-in-law of Mary Campbell and the grandfather of Dean, Sam, and Adam. He was entering his final initiation as a Man of Letters in 1958 when they were attacked by the powerful demon Abaddon. Through a spell, he managed to flee to 2013, where he met his grandsons. He teamed up with them to stop Abaddon but died in the process though not before expressing pride in his family. * Emma (deceased) - Dean's daughter with an Amazon, Lydia. She was killed by Sam while she was attempting to carry out the ritualistic killing of her father. * Franklin Winchester- Oldest son and only son of Sam and Melanie Winchester, Older twin brother to Atticus after finding out that Melanie was pregnant Sam went rogue for a while trying to find himself, as a dad, He invited Melanie to stay with him at a safe house, few months later they fell in love and had Scarlett. * Atticus Winchester- second Oldest son of Sam and Melanie Winchester, Franklin Twin brother, Atticus is more closer to his mom than dad. After finding out that Melanie was pregnant Sam went to his uncle Bobby cabin. They both tried to be together for their kids. He invited Melanie to stay with him at a safe house. * Scarlett Winchester- Oldest daughter of Sam and Melanie Winchester, She was born when Franklin and Bobby was 2 years old, because she is half kryptonian they don't age the same way as Humans. * Amelia Winchester - adoptive daughter of Sam and Melanie Winchester, third oldest daughter of Sam and Melanie's Children. Although she's adoptive they all treat her like a Winchester. Category:Famillies Category:Main Family Category:Lightwood Family